The Salvatore's
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Stefan Salvatore returns to his hometown Mystic Falls in hopes of starting his life over but it all falls apart when his brother Damon and sister Khloe (as well as enemies past and present past loves and past friends) returns to wreak havoc on the town. TVD/TO crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just to tell you what is in this I will follow a lot in TVD as well as TO both will be in here and a lot will be my own but a lot will stay the same but yea Stefan and Damon will have a sister name Khloe who was 19 at the time when they turned.

And a lot of ships will be in this: Stefan and Elena, Damon and Elena, Klaus and Khloe, Kol and Khloe, Rebekah and Damon, Rebekah and Marcel, Caroline and Tyler, Caroline and Klaus, Stefan and Katherine, Damon and Katherine, Caroline and Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie, Cami and Klaus, Elijah and Gia, Josh and Aiden, Tristan and Josh, Kol and Davina, Enzo and Khloe, Enzo and Sarah, Jackson and Hayley, Jackson and Khloe, Luke and Josh, Klaus and Hayley, Marcel and Cami, Liv and Tyler, Alaric and Jenna, Jeremy and Khloe, Elijah and Khloe, Rebekah and Khloe, Damon and Freya, Damon and Bonnie, Mary Louise and Nora, Nora and Khloe, Mary Louise and Khloe

The Main couples are though: Delena, Steroline, Klaus and Khloe, Tristan and Josh, Haylijah, Rebel, Kolvina, Beremy, Tyler and Liv, Nora and Mary Louise and Enzo and Sarah those are the couples that the story will end with

The Love triangles will be Stefan/Elena/Damon, Klaus/Khloe/Kol, Luke/Josh/Aiden, Freya/Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine/Damon (past). Those are the main Love triangles throughout the story the Klaus/Khloe/Kol will be present and past. There will also be Nora/Khloe/Mary Louise and Khloe/Klaus/Cami and Davina/Kol/Khloe

Khloe has been in love with Klaus for over a century and always feels the need to protect him which puts her at odds with everyone and she sometimes won't hesitate to put someone down with defending Klaus.

Out of the three Damon and Khloe are closer to each other then Stefan and Damon or Stefan and Khloe

Khloe is far worse then Damon given she learned a lot from the Mikaelson family which makes her far more hated by people then Damon. The Mikaelson's always thought of her as family and will protect if need be.

Now Khloe is not a villain just to put that out there

The story will start out with Stelena and Jeremy and Khloe. Now I don't ship Stelena at all I think that they made a boring couple on the show but I am gonna to keep a lot of stuff from the show the same but also make a lot my own

Khloe is best friends with Rebekah. She is also best friends with Katherine but they turn enemies with Khloe's attempt at protecting Damon. Khloe will also be very good friends with Davina, Josh and Aiden but mostly Josh.

Khloe will also favor Damon over Stefan she loves both her brothers but she has more of a bond with Damon.

And yes Khloe is gonna be bisexual has she has relationships with women too but mostly with Rebekah but Rebekah really isn't bisexual she just had a thing with Khloe and there is times where you will see Rebekah get jealous of Khloe with other people but she always supported her with Klaus.

There is gonna be something about Damon in it later on down the road I wont tell you what it is so I wont spoil it for you but I will have two of my own characters in it that will have a connection to Damon just to say.

A/N: I actually did this before but I deleted it and am starting over cause the other one wasn't quite right to me. But hope you enjoy the story this will be like a series as well it will be awhile before the originals gang show up. When I come up with ideas I will let you know I will also post this on wattpad. This is just to tell you about it I am about to start chapter one. My name on wattpad is Delenaisepiclove.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is gonna be the cast of the story

Nina Dobrev-Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce

Paul Wesley-StefanSalvatore

Ian Somerhalder-Damon Salvatore

Candace Accola-Caroline Forbes

Steven R Mcqueen-Jeremy Gilbert

Michael Trevino-Tyler Lockwood

Kat Graham-Bonnie Bennett

Matt Davis-Alaric Saltsman

Zach Roerig-Matt Donovan

Michael Malarkey-Enzo

Joseph Morgan-Klaus Mikaelson

Daniel Gillias-Elijah Mikaelson

Phoebe Tonkin-Hayley Marshall

Claire Holt-Rebekah Mikaelson

Charles Michael Davis-Marcel Gerard

Danielle Campbell-Davina Claire

Leah Pipes-Camille O'Connell

Steven Kreuger-Josh Rosza

Colin Woodell-Aiden

Oliver Ackland-Tristan De Martel

Rebecca Breeds-Aurora De Martel

Riley Voelkel-Freya Mikaelson

Nathan Buzolic-Kol Mikaelson

Casper Zafer-Finn Mikaelson

Sebastian Roche-Mikael Mikaelson

Alice Evans-Esther Mikaelson

Scarlett Byrne-Nora

Teresa Liane-Mary Louise

Elizabeth Blackmore-Valerie Tulle

Annie Wershing-Lily Salvatore

Andrew Lees-Lucien Castle

Gregory Finnegan-Lucius

Parry Glasspool-Kendall Salvatore

Charlotte Ross-Marcia Duchannes

A/N: Kendall and Lucius is my own characters they both are apart of Damon's past especially Lucius but you will find out who Kendall is as well Kendall doesn't really have a past with Damon but Kendall knows who he is and he has a connection to him. Marcia is another person who has a past with Damon I don't know when I will have Kendall, Lucius or Marica show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the Salvatores it is gonna be like a show type thing and I will a lot the same as well as some of my own stuff in it but there is the first chapter.**

Stefan Salvatore returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls in a attempt to restart his life and live like a normal person but also a part of him was only there to get to know the girl Elena Gilbert and he had to see if she was anything like the girl he once loved over 145 years ago and was so relieved to know that she wasn't anything like her.

Stefan also spent years trying to avoid his brother and sister for over 50 years since both of are capable of holding grudges and have a hard time of letting things go and they wanted nothing more then to make him pay for something that happened between them so many years ago.

Stefan took it upon his self to register himself for school so he can get to know Elena but also wasnted to live like a normal teen once in his life. As Stefan was making bis way to his first day of school Elena was at home getting ready for the first day of school it was her first school year since her parents died while she was busy getting ready she hears her Aunt Jenna call up to her. "Elena? Elena are you up?"

Elena smiles and shakes her head and says "Yes I am I will be down in a few." She looks in the mirror and mutter "First day of school." As she picks up her bag and walks down stairs.

Jenna walks in the kitchen and says "Morning Elena are you doing alright?" Elena looks at her and says "Yeah I'm doing alright nothing like a little coffee can't cure." Elena's brother Jeremy walks in the kitchen "Oh sweet is there coffee." He steals Elena's cup as she rolls her eyes.

Jenna looks around the kitchen "Alright I am feeling like I am forgetting something." Elena looks at her and says "You have a meeting this morning right?"

Jenna nods and says "Yea you can make it to school on your own right?"

Both Elena and Jeremy nod as Jenna walks out saying "Well ok I am off." And she waves back at them. Elena looks at Jeremy and says "How are you are you ok?" Jeremy shakes his head "Can you not do this right now." And he walks away as Elena looks after him.

Stefan makes his way to the school as people keep staring at him especially the girls who were all giggling. Stefan looks around and smiles at all of them causing the girls to giggle even more.

Elena was walking with her friend Bonnie as they were talking and Bonnie ends up bringing up "So what is going on with you and Matt?" Elena smiles sadly and says "We broke up."

Bonnie looks at her and says "Oh I'm sorry." And she hugs her and says "Everything will be fine you know." And they both share a smile that is when Bonnie sees Stefan walking and says "Who is that?" And Elena looks at him and says "I don't know he must be knew." As Stefan rounds the corner he gives Elena a loving smile leaving Elena blushing and Bonnie giggling as she looks at Elena.

 **A/N: Here is the first chapter hope you like it I will post the second chapter here in a little bit. Damon will show up next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter two Damon will show up at the end. But how him and Stefan see each other will be different then how it was in the show.**

After Stefan rounded the corner Bonnie looks at Elena and says "Elena are you blushing?" Elena looks at Bonnie and mutters "What? No." Bonnie looks at her and says "Oh sure your not. Anyway who was that?"

Elena shakes her head "I have no idea." But then looks over and sees Jeremy talking to Vicki "You've got to be kidding me." Bonnie looks over and responds "What?"

"What exactly is going on between Jeremy and Vicki Donovan?" Bonnie looks over and says "I don't know last I heard she was dating that jerk Tyler Lockwood." Elena shakes her head "Well I don't care who she is dating I don't want her near my brother."

Bonnie chuckles "Well it looks like Jeremy might have a crush on her. But lets not focus on them right now lets focus on that new hot guy shall we." And they both start laughing as they follow in the direction Stefan went."

Stefan leaves the principal's office after basically compelling the principal to make him a student there he ends up bumping into Elena and Bonnie as he was leaving "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Before Elena could respond Elena says "No that is ok we weren't really looking where we were going either." And Stefan smiles and ends up hearing a noise and has a worried look on his face and Bonnie asks "Are you ok?" Stefan breaks out of it and looks at her and says "Yea I am ok. Just you know first day at a new school jeters." And both Elena and Bonnie nod and smile at him Stefan continues "Well I should try to find my first class." And both Elena and Bonnie smile as they watch Stefan walk away and as Stefan rounds the corner he shares a look with Elena and Bonnie says "Well we should also get to class."

Elena nods and before they made a move to leave Caroline walks over and asks "So who is the new hot guy?" Elena and Bonnie look at each other and Bonnie says "We don't know he didn't tell s his name he had to leave in a hurry." Caroline smiles and looks at Elena "How are you Elena?" Before Elena could answer she looks at Bonnie "How is she?"

Elena rolls her eyes "You know I am right here right and I'm ok." And Caroline smiles and says "That is good." And gives Elena a hug and continues "You know I am here if you need anything." Elena looks at her smiles and nods and watches Caroline walk away and Bonnie and Elena look at each other Elena sarcastically says "Really!" And bonnie laughs as her and Elena walks off to class.

Elena and Bonnie make it to class and Bonnie says "Woah." As she grabs on to Elena and she gives Bonnie a confused look and Bonnie says "Look who is in our first class mister hottie." Elena looks to where Bonnie was pointing and sees Stefan sitting at a desk and he looks up and smiles at her Elena smiles back at him and her and bonnie make it to there seats.

Stefan kept trying to focus when he hears that noise again and looks around and he looks around and sees everyone doing there work and he goes back to work when he hears that noise again and looks over and sees Elena looking at him and she smiles at him and Stefan returns the smile which Bonnie notices and smile to herself.

The bell rings and Stefan quickly runs out of the room and with Elena staring after him and she looks at Bonnie and she gives her a confused look and Bonnie shrugs at her and they walk out of the classroom.

Stefan makes it home and Zach says "Unce Stefan is everything ok?" Stefan looks at him and says "I don't know I just keep hearing this…you know it doesn't really matter. Zach shrugs and says "Ok well what are you doing tonight?"

Stefan shrugs and says "I kept hearing something about a bonfire so I might go to that." Zach nods and says "Ok just be careful alright." Stefan nods as Zach goes upstairs. Stefan shakes his head and walks out of the door.

It reached 6:00 pm and Elena was just finishing up her make up when she saw Jeremy go by her room she quickly pulls him aside "Jer, what exactly is going on between you and Vicki ?"

Jeremy looks at her and says "There is nothing going on between me and Vicki and if there was it would be none of you business." And he walks past her but as Elena tries to go after him there was a knock and Elena groaned and she answers the door to reveal Stefan and she says "Oh hey um…." Stefan smiles and says "I'm Stefan." Elena giggles and she says "I know we have a couple classes together." And Stefan smiles and jokes "And you Elena." Which causes her to smile and Stefan continues "Are you going somewhere?"

Elena looks down and says "Oh yeah I am going to the bonfire tonight." Stefan smiles and Elena continues "Do you want to come?" Stefan smiles and says "Yea that would be great." And Elena grabs her jacket and says "Well shall we go?" Stefan smiles and says "Yes we shall." Causing Elena to laugh and he steps aside to let Elena past.

At the bonfire Elena and Stefan were talking and Stefan having hearing the same noise he heard at the school "Um would you excuse me Elena." Elena nods and says "Oh yea sure." Stefan gets up and walks closer to the woods and looks around and as he looks around he turns around to go back to Elena he ends up bumping into Caroline and she says "Oh hello Stefan." And he smiles and says "Hello Caroline." Caroline smiles and says "Well um Stefan how about you and I sometime….." Before she could continue he interrupts "Look Caroline you seem like a nice girl but you and I it isn't gonna happen." And he gives her a smile and walks past her leaving her hurt.

Stefan makes it back to Elena and she says "Well I was wondering who was occupying your time." And before he could say something he saw something in the shadows and Elena says "Stefan..Stefan are you.." Stefan looks at her and says "Um just give me one minute ok." Stefan walks towards the woods as Elena looks after him.

Stefan looks through the woods and he says "Hello? Ok look I know there is someone out here. Someone has been following me all day now who are you?" When Stefan doesn't hear a response he turns to go back to the party when he hears a voice "Well well haven't you spent enough time around teenagers?" Stefan knowing the voice turns around and says "Damon!"

Damon smirk and says "Hello brother!"

 **A/N: Well here is chapter two and Khloe will show up in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is Chapter three to The Salvatore's it is mainly Damon and Stefan and Khloe will show up in this chapter.**

"Hello Brother!"

Stefan looks at Damon shocked to see him in Mystic Falls after 15 years and Stefan asks "What are you doing here Damon?"

Damon smirks and says "Well you could at least pretend that you are happy to see your big brother." Stefan scoffs and says "Well I could pretend but I won't cause I'm not."

Damon looks at him and says "Your not what?"

"I'm not happy to see you Damon. What I want to know is why are you here?"

Damon smirks and says "Well maybe I just wanted to see my little brother." Stefan shakes his head "Yea that's not it we haven't seen each other in 15 years and besides I always know when you are lying so why are you really here?"

Damon chuckles "Oh Stefan always thinking I am up to something."

"Well that is because every time I see you or you show up you are up to something." Stefan walks closer to Damon and continues "And you know following me around all day….."

Before he could continue Damon interrupted "Follow you Stefan I just got here like a hour ago so how could it possibly be me that was following you."

Stefan looks confused and says "Well if it wasn't you then who was it?"

"Well brother what did the noise sound like?"

Stefan looks at him and says "Damon you know what the noise sounded like it was like movement and electricity." Damon smirks as he walks around Stefan and says "Well I can tell you this brother it wasn't me." Stefan gives him a look as a crow lands on Damon's shoulder who Damon starts stroking and Damon continues "But who else besides me wants to make you suffer could it be that our lovely sister is back in town as well." And before Stefan could react there was a scream and he reunds back to the party leaving Damon smirking after him.

When Stefan got back to the party he saw Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler surrounding Vicki and heard someone saying "…..don't know she lost a lot of blood." And Stefan looking worried as he realized that Damon was right and there sister was indeed back he sees Elena looking at him and he leaves in a panic leaving Elena looking at him confused.

When Stefan returns home Zach says "Uncle Stefan your back early what's wrong?" Stefan looks at Zach and says "Someone was attacked at the bonfire tonight."

"What? Did you…..?" Stefan rolls his eyes and says "No it wasn't me I was busy talking to someone who decided to make his return." Zach looks at Stefan and says "Who was it?"

"Damon."

Zach as a look on his face "What Damon why would he be back?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me but he always loves to make my life miserable that's how he enjoys his. And he doesn't seem to be the only one back he was with me the whole time when Vicki was attacked unless he attacked her before he met up with me."

Zach looks at him "Well if it wasn't Damon then who was it?"

Stefan has this look on his face and says "Khloe."

Zach sighs and shakes his head "Wow so both of them are back and Khloe is worse and more dangerous then Damon is." Stefan shakes his head and Zach continues "And how exactly do you know she is back?"

"Because Damon said he just got back and told me he wasn't the one following me then brought up our sister then Vicki gets attacked so who else could it be if not Damon." Before Zach could say anything they heard a noise and Stefan says there is that noise again the one I have been hearing all day." And he runs up stairs to check it out where he is greeted by a familiar face and he says "Well I was wondering when I would see you today." And Khloe smirks at him and says "Well I was waiting for the perfect time to show myself brother." And Stefan sighs and shakes his head as he looks at her.

 **A/N: Well this is thend of chapter three hope you like this one I know im starting off slow but it will get better as it goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter four sorry it has been taking me so long to update I am gonna try to update a lot more.**

Stefan closes his door not wanting Zach to hear and turns to Khloe "So Khloe what are you doing here?" Khloe smirks and says "Well maybe I just wanted to see my brother."

Stefan shakes his head and says "You know what it is funny but Damon said the exact same thing and I don't believe anything you both have to say I know you both are up to something." Khloe puts her hand over her heart as if offended and says "Now Stefan why would you think that?"

Stefan shakes his head "Because I know every time I see you both every time you show up all you both want to do is always make me miserable. Not to mention you both are always up to something and 90% of the time one or both of you always get someone hurt."

Khloe stands up "Now now Stefan no need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude I am just telling facts." Khloe smiles while Stefan ask again "Now Khloe what are you doing here? Better yet what are you and Damon both doing here?"

Khloe turns to look at Stefan and her smile drops from her face and says "Well Stefan if you must know Damon just wants to keep his word by making your life miserable while I just watch from the sidelines like always you know I always love a good show." And she smiles again.

Stefan nods and says "Yea well where is our older brother right now?"

Actually that I don't know last time I saw him was at the bonfire." Stefan smiles and says "So it was you that was following me all day."

Khloe nods and says "Yea and I have to say I felt offended that you thought it was Damon."

Well I thought it was him cause I haven't seen him in 15 years you bascally dropped of the face of the earth for 50 years neither Damon or I have heard from you in those 50 years."

Khloe smirks and says "Yea I will explain all that later brother." Stefan shakes his head "You know khloe I am not sure I care why."

Khloe feigns hurt "Now Stefan I am hurt that you would even say that."

"Oh well I'm sorry but I can't seem to care." Khloe has a look on her face and says "No matter Stefan I am just here for a reason like Damon is."

"Where is Damon Khloe?" Before she could says anything Damon appears "No need to get your panties in a bind Stefan I am right here."

Stefan shakes his head and says "I can't believe this."

Damon chuckles "Well look at this the three of us together again for the first time since 1959 until…."

Stefan shakes his head "Until….Until Khloe disappeared."

Khloe shakes her head annoyed "Like I said I don't….Wait a minute how did you two meet back up?" Khloe looks at Damon and says "We met up again a couple years ago."

"Oh you met up with him but couldn't bother to meet up with me?"

Khloe smirks "Well didn't you just say you didn't care about me?" And Stefan shakes his head. Damon smiles "Look Stefan you want to know while we are here?" Stefan interrupts and says "Yea yea so you both can make me miserable."

And Damon smirks and says "Well I didn't have to do much explaining." And Khloe laughs while she says "Actually Damon is gonna make you miserable I just want to watch." And Damon chuckles while Stefan just shakes his head "Ok you both made your point now you both can leave."

Khloe shakes her head and says "No Stefan we don't want to leave. Is our rooms still available?" And she walks past him and out of his room."

Stefan looks back at Damon and Damon chuckles "Well Stefan you know our sister she isn't gonna leave until she cause a little bit of trouble."

Stefan gets more serious "Look Damon this town has been a very peaceful town for the past 15 years so can you and Khloe just…"

Damon smiles "Don't worry Stefan we aren't gonna draw to much attention not much anyway so I am just gonna give you some time to process out return and you should get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

And Damon walks past Stefan and as Stefan watches Damon leave his room he mutters "This is gonna be hell."

 **A/N: OK here is chapter four oh and I am sorry if I don't exactly have Damon's character down like how he is in the show I am gonna work on that to get his character just right I m gonna post chapter five tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter five hope you like.**

The next morning while Stefan was writing in his journal Zach busted in his room and said "You want to explain to me what is going on?" Stefan looked at him confused and says "I am not sure what you mean." And Stefan proceeds to write in his journal.

"Don't act dumb what is Damon and Khloe both doing here?" Stefan shakes his head "They both like to make me miserable that's how they enjoy there life's well Damon likes to make me miserable while Khloe really just stands there and watchs."

Zach scoffs "Well them both bring here is gonna cause trouble cause you know how they both are." Stefan nods his head but before he could respond his phone beeped "Oh that is Elena I was suppose to meet her at the grill look I will deal with Damon and Khloe later ok." And Stefan walked out of his room.

Stefan walked downstairs and ran into Khloe "Well well where are we going so early this morning?"

"Not where we are going it is where I am going."

Khloe smirks "Well where are you going?"

"I am going to meet someone at the grill." He looks around the living room and continues "Well you are here where is Damon?"

Khloe smiles "He went out but he will be back soon Stefan don't you worry." Stefan rolls his eyes and "Oh I am not worried about him Khloe I am worried about the people he will hurt." And Khloe rolls her eyes at him and smirks as he walks to the door and says "Oh and Stefan are you sure that is wise to be dating Elena considering."

Stefan looks at her and says "How did you know that….. nevermind I know how you know but it isn't any of your business."

"Well I'm just saying Stefan that Elena lo….." before she continue Stefan snaps at her "Enough Khloe you lost the right to get involved in life when you disappeared years ago without a trace." And Stefan walks out the door leaving Khloe behind with a smirk on her face.

Stefan walks into the grill and sees Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and walks over to them and Elena smiles "Stefan I was worried that you weren't gonna show up."

"Sorry I was gonna deal with some family stuff but then I decided to deal with it later cause I wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now."

Before Elena cold say anything Caroline interrupts "Oh is everything ok?"

"Yea just some people showed up I got rid of a while back but they showed back up." And Elena puts an arm around Stefan for comfort and asks "Who?"

"No one important just some people I don't want anything to do with." And Bonnie takes a sip of her drink and eyes Stefan suspiously.

While Stefan ordered a drink Damon approached them "Well well hello brother." While Stefan shakes his head and Elena said "Oh well hello." And Damon gives her a look and smiles and says "I'm Damon Stefan's brother." Bonnie and Caroline looks shocked and says in unison "BROTHER!"

Elena looks at Stefan and says "You never said you had a brother."

Damon smirks and says "He has a sister too." And Stefan gives him a look and Caroline says "You have a brother and a sister?" And Stefan nods and says "Damon what are you doing here?"

Damon smiles and says "Well Stefan this is a public place and I do have a right to be here without your permission thank you very much." And Damon walks around the table to go to the bar and neither Stefan and Damon noticed a guy at the bar eyeing them suspiously.

 **A/N: hope you enjoy chapter five sorry it is a little short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here is chapter six**

Damon sits down at the bar and orders a drink but notices a guy staring at him and Damon smirks while he nods at him.

Caroline turns back around after she checks Damon out "Wow that is your brother?" Stefan nods and says "Unfortunately."

Caroline scoffs "Well you don't seem to happy to see him."

"Well that is because Damon and I don't get along very good."

Caroline nods "Well what about your sister?"

Stefan shakes his head "Khloe well I don't get along very well with her either she has always been closer to Damon then she has been to me." Elena smiles "Well maybe you just need to talk to them you know have a conversation with them."

"Talk to Damon and Khloe Elena have a conversation with them you can't have a conversation with it is like talking to a brick wall." Before Elena can say anything Vicki walks up to them and says "So is everything ok?"

Elena looks at her and says "Everything is good Vicki thank you."

Vicki was bout to walk away but turns to Elena "Um have you seen Jeremy?"

Elena looks at her and shakes her head "Not since last night." Vicki looks at her and says "Oh ok well when you see him can you tell him I am looking for him." Elena smiles at Vicki and nods and Elena turns back to Stefan after Vicki leaves and says "OK what were you talking about?"

Before Stefan could say anything Caroline speaks up "About his gorgeous brother and is sister we have yet to meet."

Stefan looks between Caroline and Elena "Trust me you don't want to meet Khloe and I have nothing to say about Damon and Khloe just do me a favor and stay away from them especially Khloe she will come off nice at first but she ends hurting you in the end I don't want anything to do with either one of them but Khloe is far worst then Damon.

Bonnie and Caroline looks confused then says "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't remember what happened exactly I have just heard that Khloe got mixed up with the wrong people they were bad influences on her I guess you can say ." Stefan looks down at his glass "Im gonna get another drink I will be right back." When he stands up the man walks over in front of him and says "You look familiar I know you from somewhere."

Stefan looks at him confused and says "No you must got me mixed up with someone else I have been in town for a few years so no you wouldn't have know me I probably just look like someone you know." He looks at Stefan nods and says "Maybe I am Simon."

"Stefan" And they shakes hands and as Stefan goes to the bar Elena. Caroline and Bonnie notice the way Simon was looking at Stefan and watches him walk away as Bonnie looks between them very suspiously.

As Stefan orders a drink Damon walks up to him and asks "Well how is that date?"

Stefan looks at him and says "None of your business Damon."

Damon looks at him and says "Oh come on I can't get details abot you and the beautiful Elena." Stefan turns to look at Damon "You stay away from Elena or I will make you regret it."

Damon smirks "Am I suppose to be scared of you brother if anything you should be scared of me and what I can do in this town especially our lovely sister." Damon drinks the rest of his drink and says "See you at home Stefan." As he walks towards the door he waves at Elena as Elena, Caroline and Bonnie witness something between the brothers although they couldn't hear what was said.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter Khloe will be back next chapter and she will meet both Elena and Jeremy next chapter.**


End file.
